


The First Night

by jxdkid



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxdkid/pseuds/jxdkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new night guard settles in for his first night on the job</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Night

First night of my new job as a night watchman at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria. I just have to stay here for a week. This will be the easiest $100.50 I’ve ever made. Let's see what we have here in this office. There’s the camera tablet, there are so many rooms; a flashlight; A small fan, cool (pun); the shift schedule, looks like I’m here from midnight to 6 am; a poster showing the animatronic band, I feel the urge to poke poster Freddy’s nose; A massive door, I can’t even close it; two massive vents, why aren’t they covered; and an empty Fazbear head, which isn’t ruining my childhood or anything.

What’s that? Oh, the phone is ringing.

The man on the phone’s just congratulating me on getting this job, talking about the restaurant, the old place that got shut down, the robots’ night rome mode, and their tendency to violently stuff anyone they find into Fazbear suit in such a way that they die. The usual new job stuff… WAIT, WHAT WAS THAT LAST THING! 

“Don’t worry, all you have to do is keep an eye on them using the cameras, and if they get too close just put on that Freddy head. They’ll think you're just another animatronic. The only one that won’t work with can be held back with if you keep the music box playing; you can wind it remotely with the tablet. Be safe”

Crap, This job’s going to be hell.


End file.
